One shot La mélodie dans mes oreilles
by EmolyxX
Summary: Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges venait de sortir de prison après que les dragons aille attaquer la ville de Magnolia. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas satisfait et demanda à la personne qui s'occuper de lui si il ne pouvais pas aller voir une jeune fille aux cheveux blond. La personne qui s'occupa de lui et décida de lui laisser deux jours avec cette jeune fille et il savait pas.


Le soleil était dans le ciel azure de Magnolia, le vent faisais voler les pétales de fleur. Des gens se promenais joyeusement dans les rues et rigolaient d'autre qui était des enfants jouer et courrais partout. Au milieu de ses gens il y avais un jeune homme qui regardais un arbre en fleur et sourais. Ses cheveux était rouge foncé ainsi que ses yeux. Il sentait l'odeur des fleurs et dit d'une voix douce.

-Ils ont la même odeur que toi. Murmura t'il.

Le jeune homme se tourna et continua sa route pour aller quelque pars. Il voulais aller voir quelqu'un mais ne pouvais pas rester longtemps et il ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps.

 _J'ai réussis à sortir provisoirement mais je jure que je vais te dire ses mots qui mon tant sauver._

Pendant qu'il marchais le jeune se rappela, le pourquoi il avais réussis à sortir grâce à son gardien. Il souriait en s'en rappelant.

 **-Flash-Back-**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge était dans une prison de Magnolia, il regardais par sa fenêtre et faisais un visage triste avant de se retourner pour regarder la personne qui le surveillais dans sa cellule. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour faire sortir un son.

-Je peux sortir en provisoire? Demanda t'il au gardien.  
-Je ne crois pas pourquoi? Demanda le gardien un peu surpris.  
-Je voudrais aller voir une fée.  
-Je peux toujours essayer mais il me faut une raison.  
-Une raison...  
-Oui.  
-Tss...Tu ne peux pas trouvé pour moi?  
-Bien sur...Mais bon...J'y vais...Dit le gardien en partant.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge resta là et attendais que l'on vienne le chercher pour sortir. Quand deux heures plus tard on viens le chercher un homme qui était le chef de sa section lui dit.

-Tu as deux jours pas un de plus, pendant se temps là tu dois rester avec ta petite amie et tu ne dois pas te sauver.

Le jeune homme accepta mais se posais comme question.

 _Comment il sait que je vais voir ma petite amie ou plutôt la personne qui va le devenir?_

Le jeune homme regarda son gardien et soupira.

 _Il a vraiment pris cette idée..._

 **-Fin Flash-Back-**

En se rappelant de la condition il accéléra le pas et arriva devant un appartement ou une douce odeur s'échappais par une fenêtre. Il approcha un peu plus et entendis la voix de quelqu'un chanté.

 **La musique.**

 ** _-Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura mai chiru_**

 ** _Densha kara mieta no wa  
Itsuka no omokage  
Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi  
Sotsugyou no toki ga kite  
Kimi wa machi wo deta  
Iroduku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no_**

 ** _Sorezore no michi wo erabi  
Futari wa haru wo oeta  
Saki hokoru mirai wa  
Atashi wo aserasete  
Odakyuusen no mado ni  
Kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni  
Kikoete kuru yo_**

 ** _Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura mai chiru_**

 ** _Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa  
"Genki de iru yo" to  
Chiisa na uso wa misuka sareru ne  
Meguri yuku kono machi mo  
Haru wo ukeirete  
Kotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku_**

 ** _Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete  
Atashi mo otona ni natteiku  
Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no ka na  
"Hontou ni suki dattanda"  
Sakura ni te wo nobasu  
Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo_**

 ** _Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo daki yoseta  
Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa  
Ima mo mune ni nokoru sakura mai yuku_**

 ** _Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Tooki haru ni yumemi shi ano hibi wa  
Sora ni kiete iku yo_**

 ** _Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite  
Haru no sono mukou he to aruki dasu  
Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku  
Mune ni daite sakura mai chiru_**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge avais fermer les yeux et avais écouter la voix tout le long. Après que la voix de la jeune fille aie fini, il avais garder les yeux fermer et écoutais le son. Quand il es ouvra il vue devant lui une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et aux yeux noisette le regarder. Il se posais comme question.

Pourquoi elle me regarde comme sa? Pourquoi n'a t'elle pas peur de moi?

Voici les questions qui se posais et plus il restais muet plus la jeune fille le regardais.

-Pourquoi tu ne rentre pas?  
-Hein? Sortie de la bouche du jeune homme.  
-Tu me fais signer un papier comme moi tu sortais de prison provisoirement. Dit la jeune fille d'un ton calme.  
-Hein? Sortie encore de la bouche du jeune homme.  
-Ah, peut-être qu'il te la pas dit...  
-Dit quoi?  
-Que la personne chez qui tu allais rendre visite devais signer un papier.  
-Et tu as accepter? Demanda celui-ci surpris.  
-Sa te ferais du bien de l'air frais. Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

La blonde le conduis dans sa maison, pendant que le jeune homme la suivais toujours surpris du fait que la jeune fille avais signer. Quand ils furent dans la maison la jeune fille pris son sac que le jeune homme avais et alla le porter dans un chambre et ressortis avec un sourire. Le jeune homme l'observais et pensa.

 _Minute comme cela se fait que mon gardien sache chez qui je voulais aller?_ Pensa t'il.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un sourire. Elle trouvais qu'il avais changer en sept ans. Elle marcha jusqu'à dans la cuisine et alla poser comme question se qu'il voulais manger et la voix du jeune homme répondis.

-Peu importe, je vais le manger.  
-Tu as encore entendu mes pensée.  
-C'est mal? Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Non...Répondis la jeune fille.

La jeune fille commença a préparer le dîner et pendant qu'elle coupais les légumes, la blonde se coupa le doigt, un aie retentis silencieusement dans la cuisine et le jeune homme arriva pour savoir se qu'il se passais et il sentie l'odeur du sang. Il s'approcha en grande enjambé et pris l'index de la jeune fille avant de le porter a ses lèvres pour faire arrêter le saignement. La jeune fille rougissais et son cœur battait la chamade tellement, elle était gêner. Le jeune homme l'entendais me dit rien et essaya de faire arrêter le sang. Après avoir fini il dit à la jeune fille.

-Va prendre une douche, je vais préparer le dîner. Dit-il en prenant le couteau pour continuer à couper les légumes déjà à moitié couper.  
-D...D...D'accord. Répondis la jeune fille encore gênée.

La jeune fille alla dans sa chambre d'un pas lent pour aller prendre son linge et ensuite elle alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eu fini sa douche elle pensa.

 _Pourquoi je rougis comme sa? Ne me dite pas que je suis...Ah j'allais le pensé! J-Je ne suis pas encore prête!_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge dans la cuisine avait entendu la pensé de la jeune fille et rougissa. Il ne s'entendais pas à entendre cela. Il continua le dîner et entendu la jeune fille sortir de la salle de bain et un odeur fleural arriva à ses narines. La jeune fille de son coté alla déposer son linge sale dans son panier et retourna dans la cuisine et vue le jeune homme rouge sur le visage. Elle s'approcha derrière lui et lui mis sa main sur le front.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre...Alors pourquoi es-tu rouge? Demanda la jeune fille..  
-J'ai chaud à cause du fourneau. Répondis le jeune homme en rougissant.  
-Ah oui c'est pas faux. Dit la blonde.

Ils mangèrent tout les deux et le rouge trouva cela bizarre que personne ne sois venur rendre visite à la blonde, il alla poser la question mais la jeune fille à été plus que lui cette fois.

-C'est parce que je leur es dit de ne pas venir sinon il serais puni. Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
-Comment ta sue?  
-Intuition féminine. Répondis la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Après avoir beaucoup parler et rie, la jeune fille décida d'aller dormir pendant que le jeune homme alla faire la même chose. Pendant que la blonde était dans son lit, elle pensée en regardant le plafond de sa chambre.

 _Je ne sais même pas si il as les même sentiments que moi...Peut-être que oui peut-être que non, il dois avoir des sentiments pour Kinana. C'est vrai quelle es jolie et je suis sur quelle serais heureuse d'être avec lui. Comment caché des sentiments?_ Pensa la jeune fille avant de tombé dans les bras de morphée.

De son coté le jeune homme pensait aussi et n'as pas entendu se que la jeune fille avais pensée. Lui aussi pensé à la jeune fille mais d'une façon plus triste. Mais il se dit que sa pourrais aller et qu'il pourrais survivre après avoir pensé.

 _Lucy, tes cheveux blond aussi soyeux que la soie.  
Ta voix aussi douce qu'une brise de vent.  
Ton chant aussi doux qu'un oiseau qui chante.  
Tes yeux chocolat qui pétil de joie.  
Ton corps fragile comme un diamant.  
Ton coeur aussi pur qu'un ange.  
Tes mains douce comme un chaton.  
Ton odeur qui donne le goût de rêver.  
Les étoiles qui te respect pour ta beauté.  
Je t'aime mais tu ne le sais pas._

Pensa le jeune homme avant de s'endormir le sourire au lèvre en sentant l'odeur du lit.

 **-Le lendemain-**

La jeune fille aux cheveux blond fut la première qui se réveilla. Pendant la nuit elle avais sentie un pesanteur sur elle, mais comme elle était trop endormis, la mage l'ignora et s'avait rendormis. Maintenant que ses yeux chocolat était ouvert, elle regarda avec un visage surpris la personne qui était à ses cotés qui dormais en prenant ses hanches pour un doudou. Elle rougis en le regardant et essaya de sortir de ses bras en vain. Elle entendis qu'il se réveiller mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Alors elle décida d'utiliser sa voix pour le réveiller.

-Cobra réveille-toi. Dit doucement la jeune fille.

-Cobra, c'est le matin, il faut se réveiller. Dit Lucy en levant un peu le ton de sa voix.  
-Hm...Laisse-moi dormir. Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge en la serrant plus dans ses bras.  
-Cobra, je veux me lever moi. Dit la jeune fille avec une vaine qui paraissait sur son front.  
-D'accord, d'accord je me lève. Dit celui-ci en enlevant la pression qu'il avais sur Lucy.  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans mon lit? Pourtant tu as une chambre que je t'ai fait. Demanda la jeune fille en se levant du lit.  
-Parce que le tien es plus confortable.  
-Un autre qui dit sa. Dit Lucy blasée.  
-Un autre?  
-Oui, Natsu dit la même chose. Dit Lucy en se penchant pour prendre des vêtements dans son armoire.  
-Ah...Dit simplement Cobra.

Lucy se leva après avoir pris le linge qu'elle voulais et alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans elle ouvra le robinet de la douche et se déshabilla pour ensuite rentré dedans et se laver. Une fois toute mouiller, elle pris le shampoing et se lava les cheveux. Elle pris ensuite le savon et se lava le corps. Une fois toute fini elle se mis sous l'eau pour se rincé. Une fois faite elle ferma le robinet de la douche et sortis en prenant une serviette de couleur rose pour sécher son corps mouillé. Elle s'habilla de sa jupe bleu habituer et mis une chemise blanche par dessus son soutien gorge qu'elle avais mis un peu avant et laissa quatre bouton détaché qui montra son opposante poitrine. Après avoir terminer elle sortie de la salle de bain et alla dans la cuisine ou une bonne odeur en sortait.

-Sa sens bon. Dit-elle en remarquant la personne derrière le fourneau.  
-Assis-toi je vais te mettre ton plat. Dit le jeune homme au fourneau.  
-D'accord, merci Cobra. Dit Lucy en s'assoyant.  
-De rien.

Pendant la moitié de la journée ils parlèrent et riaient ensemble, vers le soir après le souper la blonde décida d'aller mettre ses talons haut noir et alla voir Cobra qui était assis sur le sofa et qui regardais la télé. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement alors qu'elle s'est qui l'as entendu et lui dit.

-Tu veux aller te promener dehors? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune accepta et ils allèrent dehors. Mais pendant la promenade Cobra se posais une question et se demandais pourquoi elle avais accepter.

 _Pourquoi a-t'elle accepter que je vienne? Pas que je m'en plain mais c'est quand même étrange, a-t'elle des sentiments pour moi? Mais je ne pense pas, après elle dois aimer la salamandre. Mais je vais me déclarer se soir! Tant pis si elle me rejette et que sa fait mal. Comme sa je vais savoir si elle m'aime._ Pensa le jeune homme en regardant la jeune fille blonde qui souriait.

La jeune fille ne pensais pas, elle était émerveiller par le tableau qui était devant elle, les cerisier était en plein éclosion et elle trouva cela magnifique. Cobra l'observais le sourire au lèvre en marchant à ses cotés. Il aimais l'odeur qui trônais dans les air parce qu'elle ressemblais à celle de la jeune fille blonde. Ils marchèrent pendant tout la soirée dans le parc qui était en pleine éclosion de cerisier. Ils arrivèrent à un grand arbre et s'assoya contre celui-ci. Lucy regardais les pétales de cerisier qui tombais du ciel en disant.

-On dirais des flocons de neige rose! S'exclama t'elle.

Le jeune homme souriait et se dit que c'était le moment après tout il partais demain dans l'après midi pour retourner dans sa prison. Sa lui avais pris un jour pour se rendre chez elle.

-Lucy.  
-Oui? Demanda t'elle en le regardant avec un sourire.  
-Je...

Le jeune homme ne réussissait pas à lui avouer et décida de lui prendre la main de la tirer et colla ses lèvres à celle de la jeune fille et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvais pour elle. La jeune fille était surprise et rougissais. Après un petit moment sur le choc, elle pris par au baiser en ajoutant son amour elle aussi. Ils se décollèrent tristement en manque d'air et se regardais dans les yeux. Lucy pris la parole.

-Je t'aime Cobra.  
-Je t'aime aussi Lucy.

 **-Attention Lémon âme sensible vous pouvez descendre plus bas si vous ne voulez pas le lire-**

Le jeune homme replongeas sur ses lèvres après qu'ils se soient confesser tout les deux. La jeune fille souriait contre ses lèvres et mis ses mains derrière sa nuque, pendant que le jeune homme mettais ses mains sur ses hanches et les montais pour aller à la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune fille. La jeune fille le remarqua et mis ses mains sur son torse et commença a détacher sa chemise bouton par bouton pendant que le jeune homme faisait la même chose de son coté avec la chemise blanche de la jeune fille. Une fois qu'il eu fini d'enlever les boutons, il plongea dans le cou de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. La jeune fille faisait des rond avec sa main sur son torse et lui caressais ses cheveux rouge. Il descendis la bouche et resta bloquer sur le soutien gorge de la jeune fille, il le dégrafa et le mis à coté de lui et alla mettre sa tête dans la poitrine de la blonde. Celle-ci gémissais sous les caresses du rouge et se laissa aller par derrière pendant que le jeune homme commençais à léché ses bourgeons rose ainsi que les mordiller. Pendant que le jeune homme faisais plaisir à la jeune fille, celle-ci enleva la chemise rouge du garçon, celui-ci embrassa une dernière fois son seins et commença a descendre ses baiser vers le bas ventre de la jeune fille et il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lucy le poussa sur le coté et se mis en califourchon sur lui. Elle commença a embrasser son cou et descendis doucement en embrassant chaque partiel de son torse. Rendu au pantalon elle le déboutonna et le dezippa pour ensuite lui enlever, elle vue que le caleçon du jeune homme la bloquais et l'enleva. Elle vue ensuite le muscle du jeune homme fièrement levé, elle souria et le mis dans sa bouche et commença de lent vas et viens. Le jeune soupira d'aise et sa voix roqua un peu face à la douce caresse de la blonde. La jeune fille continua releva la tête en lui faisant un sourire. Le jeune homme sous l'effet de son sourire et de son visage rougis par excitation la pris et la retourna pour être encore une fois de plus en califourchon sur elle. Il descendis son visage vers son ventre et l'embrassa comme elle avais fait, il lui enleva sa jupe bleu et sa culotte osé d'une couleur rouge comme ses cheveux et vue le fruit de la jeune fille. Il descendis et passa sa langue sur le bouton qui était sensible et il entendis la jeune fille gémir sous sa torture qui était lente et excitante. Il continua a jouer avec sa langue et mis un doigt dans sa virginité et commenca des vas et viens en maintenant, il plaça ensuite deux doigt et alla un peu plus vite, pour finir il mis un troisième doigt et remonta son visage vers son cou en continua les vas et viens avec sa main. Il remarqua qu'elle allais jouir et enleva ses doigts avec un sourire. La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre et vue son sourire, elle souria et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu es prête?  
-O...Oui. Répondis t'elle rouge comme une tomate à cause de excitation.

Le jeune homme ecarta un peu les jambes de la jeune fille et la regarda et lui dit _''Désoler''_.La jeune fille compris se qu'il voulais dire et lui dit _''Pardonner''_. Ensuite le jeune homme rentra en elle d'un coup sec et ne bougeas pas, il joua un peu avec les seins de sa blonde et celle-ci bougeas du basin pour lui dire que la douleur aie un peu passé. Le jeune homme commença de lentement vas et viens et la jeune fille lui disa d'accélérer, ce qu'il fit. Ils arriva en l'orgasme en maintenant et le jeune homme déversa sa verge sans l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il tomba ensuite sur elle sans lui faire mal.

 **-Fin du lémon, vous pouvez reprendre la lecture!-**

Après avoir tombé Cobra resta sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui caressais doucement les cheveux et souriais. Elle le pris dans ses bras et lui dit tendrement à l'oreille.

-Je suis tombé encore amoureuse de toi Cobra.  
-Moi aussi.

La jeune fille le serra encore dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme souriais contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux aussi pour profiter de la caresse de la jeune fille.

 **-Des années plus tard-**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge était sortie de prison et la première place qu'il es partie en premier et qu'il c'est dépêcher d'arriver était chez sa blonde. Une fois qu'il fut arriver il vue un enfant au cheveux rouge, il souria et entra dans la maison par la fenêtre et la bonne lui cria dessus.

-Les portes existe Cobra!  
-Je sais, je sais, tu ma manqué chérie.  
-Ah moi aussi mon amour.

Plus tard ils ont eu trois enfant et se sont marier, pour cause Mirajane les avais obliger avec son Satan Soul. Le jeune couple avec trois enfants vivent heureux et pleine de joie.

-COBRA LA PORTE!

Sauf que Cobra avais pris l'habitude de rentré par la fenêtre et Lucy lui disais tout le temps...


End file.
